


One In Seven Billion -Once Upon A Time Romance-

by OfMiceAndHaven



Series: One In Seven Billion [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMiceAndHaven/pseuds/OfMiceAndHaven





	One In Seven Billion -Once Upon A Time Romance-

_There was a boy. A boy in the dining room, Nana, the Darling's dog and nanny, began to bark. Wendy and her sister Anne took off for the room, Wendy grabbed a statue, while Anne grabbed the closest thing to her. A spoon. Really, Anne? She scolded herself. The boy's eyes widened. "Stop!" Wendy demanded, her british accent strong. "Who are you?" Asked Anne, she spotted her little sister tremble, the statue in her arm shaking. "What do you want?"_

_"Please, I-I mean you no harm. I-I was just --" A small bit of bread fell from the boy's pockets, and, from the sight of the rags, Anne knew this boy was homeless. "Oh, your hungry." Said Wendy, the boy's face was ashamed, and Anne smiled at the boy a bit sadly. Hushing her younger sister, Anne reached for the platter of bread on the ornate, mahogany table and held it out. The boy watched sadly, as if he was a child, caught doing something he wasn't supposed to._

_In a way, it was like that. "Here," Wendy said as Anne held out the platter, "have as much as you'd like." The pair spoke softly, and it seemed as though they were talking their child. Even though the boy could be no more than thirteen. "R-really?" he stuttered, Wendy nodded encouragingly before the two broke out in to a small bit of laughter. "Well, we're not about to let you starve to death. What's your name?" Wendy asked softly. "Bae," he said softly. Anne smiled, "How unusual. . ." She said kindly, staring down at the boy and her sister. "I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling." Anne smiled, "and I'm Anne." She smiled._

_Wendy and Anne had to bend down and knock on the tiny panel on the wall, it slid open, revealing Bae in his tiny home. "We brought you as much as we could." They said in unison, quickly shoving the food towards Bae, who smiled. He grabbed the food, taking a deep breath through his nose and savoring the smell of the meek meal. Wendy smiled lovingly at the boy. "And your parent, don't expect anything?" his deep voice rang. Anne almost laughed, 'They're grownups, they don't see anything thats not right in front of them."_

_"We can't, can we?" rang the voice of George Darling. Wendy stuttered, fiddling nervously. "Shit." Anne muttered under her breath, so quiet that only Wendy and Bae could hear. "Please, Father," Wendy began. "Let me explain--" Anne interjected, feeling obligated to protect her younger sister. "How long have you been hiding in my house?" George Darling demanded. "Only a few weeks, Father," Wendy pleaded. "He was hungry on the streets--" "I was talking to him." Bea looked as if he would wet himself. "Where's your family?" He demanded softly. Bae swallowed hard, brown eyes wide with fear, sweat dribbled down his forehead. "My mother died." He said simply. "My father. . ." He said softly, Anne, Wendy and their mother watched him sadly. "He's dead too." He finished, hands shaking at his sides while their father had a silent argument both with his wife and daughters, and with himself. "Look, I'm sorry, I-I," he shoved the food back at Anne, "I'll leave right away sir." He took out his hat and began to walk past. "You're not going anywhere." Their mother said stiffly. "The streets are no place for a boy." Bae gave her a small, scared and sad look. "Please, don't send me to the work houses." Anne interupted her mother, sending a steely glare to her father as if daring him. Go ahead, Anne thought, I'll just bring the boy with me! "We'll do nothing of the sort." Their mother said, "You'll stay," Anne smiled as her mother spoke, "right here." Bae's face broke in to a smile. "What?" George demanded. "Welcome to our home." Said Mary Darling._

_Bae had never looked as happy as he did now, Anne noted. He turned to look at Wendy with a smile, and Wendy smiled back. Bael then smiled at Anne, and all was well._

 

_"Bae, psst, Bae." Wendy said happily as she glanced over at Anne, who had dozed off in the arm chair of the nursery. "Come to the window." Bae slowly got up from his bed on the floor and creeped over to the window, shaggy brown hair a mess. John and Michael awoke, and as John slipped on his glasses, he whispered, "The shadow, did it come tonight?" Wendy's face was contorted with happiness. "Oh I hope so." She whispered, just as Anne awoke and stretched. Her gown, unlike her younger sister's, was not modest. It was a light shade of pink, with a ring of white fluff at the lower hem that came just below her arse. Not modest at all. The sheerness exposed the white brassier she wore, and the small pair of white panties. "What on earth are you all doing crowding around the window at such a late hour?" She whispered, her finger absentmindedly stroking the soft, second ring of fluff that was around her right, cream colored thigh. Bae swallowed and turned his attention back to the window. "The what?" Bael asked, his voice sleepy. Wendy addressed him as if he was a dumb toddler. "A few weeks ago, right about the time you got here, this, shadow, it came to the window." She paused and threw a glance over at the window, almost longingly. "Only, it's not attached to a body." Anne said, standing and walking over to the window._

_"And it can do so many wonderful things, like, like change it's shape and fly! And travel between worlds!" Bae shook his head, a small, childish smirk on his lips, he chuckled. "And do you know why?" Anne challenged, picking up the tiny Michael and placing him on her hip. "Because it has magic!" The two of them exclaimed, Bae's face went a bit white. He turned to them all, "Whatever you do," he said hurridly. "Promise me you will never open that window again. Promise me you won't talk to the shadow." Anne's face was contorted with confusion. "Why? Don't be silly!" Her sister's face was laced with accusation. "You just want all the magic to yourself!" Wendy demanded. Anne hushed her, "Magic is dangerous. It always comes with a price." Bae said sternly, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself. "You're just saying that because you don't believe!" John accused like Wendy had._

_"No," Bael said, while Wendy cast a sidelong glance at Anne. "I do believe. That's the point I've seen magic. I come from another land," Anne's eyes shot upwards. "A land where magic is everywhere." Wendy blew a harsh breath between her lips, as her form of a laugh, "Is that really true?" She asked softly, smiling, her slightly bucked front teeth scraping against her lower lips. Bael looked sad, Anne knew that enough not to pry. "Because it sounds wonderful!" "It isn't what you think. Magic is the reason I left."_

_"I lost everything because of it." Wendy leaned back, Anne bit her lip. "Your mother and father. . ." Anne summarized out loud. "Magic destroyed my family." Wendy pouted. "I don't want it to do the same thing to yours," Bae frowned and muttered something no one could hear. "Promise me the window stays closed." Wendy and Anne looked at each other. Wendy nodded, while Anne said, "Alright Bae, I promise."_

 

_Mary Darling shut out the lights of the nursery and closed the door, Anne watch the children sleep, and as she did, the light from the moon shimmered. The shadow. Anne jumped as did Bae, the window unhinged and opened wide. Wendy. "Bae! Anna! Look! It's him!" She whispered from the window sill. "The shadow!" She turned to look just as a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes flew towards her. "No," Bae whispered, pushing the blankets from his body. "Oh Wendy, get away from there!" He whispered. Wendy shook her head stubbornly. "Don't be afraid, he won't hurt us, he's from a land of magic!" Wendy paused as if waiting for a dramatic effect. "But, it's different from where you came from." She concluded as the shadow snuck up behind her. Anne stood and in a flash was next to Bae, who stood in front of Wendy. "Wendy, please!" he begged as Wendy reached for the shadow's hand. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" Anne said hush-idly, grabbing her sister's foot and yanking her back, but to no avail. "Don't listen to him!" Bae begged some more. "We're going to Neverland, there are no grownups there and children never grow old! And we can do anything we want, even fly!" Wendy took off with the shadow, While Anne had a hold of Wendy's foot, Bae grabbed her hand. "Wendy, no! It's a trick, you don't need magic, you have a family right here!" It was almost as if the shadow was pulling back, because Wendy moved forward, while Bae and Anne pulled back._

_"That's the only thing that matters!" Wendy shook Anne off and release Bae's hand, "This is what I've always dreamed of!" She reasoned, while Bae sent Anne a panicked look. "You just don't believe!" Wendy whined as she took off with the shadow. "Wendy! Wait! Wendy!" Bae and Anne yelled, jumping on the window seat. Wendy just flew off, feet kicking in the night air. Anne put her head in her hands and began to sob, Bae wrapped an arm around her and sighed as he watched Wendy fly off in to the night._

 

_Bae and Anne slept by the window that night, and that night Anne cried herself to sleep, so Bae had slept with his arms around her, wrapped tight around the older girl as she sobbed. The next morning, when the window was open, the sound of wood creaking woke up the pair. They jumped, seeing Wendy was enough to make Anne break down in tears, thinking she was hallucinating. "Don't be frightened, It's just me." She said sadly, jumping down from the window sill. Anne hugged her, "I thought I'd never see you again." Bae whispered. "How long was I gone?" Wendy whispered, Bae smiled, "Just. . . the night." Wendy smiled at her sister, "And you're already in hysterics?" Wendy teased her sister, who punched her playfully. "Shut up." Anne said through her tears. "It felt like so much longer." she whispered. "As though time works differently in Neverland."_

_"So. . . what was it like over there?" Wendy sighed and sat on her bed. "It's Neverland, where there are no grown-ups to tell you what to do. But there are mermaids, and fairies and all sorts of mystical creatures." Bae cast a glance at Anne before replying. "Then. . . why did you return?" "Because. When night fell, that's when all the children started to miss their parents, and they cried through the night." Anne bit her lip, her fingers rubbing self-conciously against the ring of fluff on her thigh. "Well, why don't they come home?" Anne asked softly. "The shadow won't let them. There's a reason they call it Neverland, because once you set foot on its soil. . . The shadow never lets you leave." Bae looked at the floor. "Then. . . how did you ecsape?" "He let me go. Because he didn't want me. . . He wanted you, Anne, and. . . He wanted a boy." Wendy stared first at Anne, and then at John and Michael, fast asleep in their beds. "He's coming back tonight to take one of my brothers, and to take Anne." Wendy had a tear roll down her cheek. Bae looked at her, stunned. "In my place. You said magic was bad, and you were right Bae. It's going to destroy my family--" "No." Bae and Anne said in unison. "I won't let anything bad happen to either of you." He said, his eyes darting to each of the crying girls. "Or this family." Bae held out his hand to Wendy, Anne watched carefully from behind them, a smile on her face._

 

_All was quiet in the Darling house as Mary tucked in her children. "Good night, my treasures." She whispered, kissing Anne's forehead. Anne placed a hand on her stomach that was covered with a sheer, light blue fabric that was much like her pink gown. Nana whined.Wendy waited for the light to go out before her, Anne and Bae jumped up, Bae sent Anne an adorable smirk. "We have work to do." Anne said simply._

_The five of them set traps for the shadow, jacks from Michael's games were spread on the window sill, lights all around the room with other booby-traps in place. Bae got down. "Okay, don't worry. The shadow's not taking anyone tonight." He said softly, yet firmly. Anne and Wendy exchanged smiles. "Thank you, Bae." Wendy said, smiling and hugging him, he hugged back. And then it was Anne's turn, she stepped up, hugged the boy, and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "You can thank me in the morning, girls." he said, letting them both go. "Okay, everyone to their beds." Anne said, shooing John, Michael and Wendy o their beds, she tucked in Michael, who gave her a sloppy kiss on the nose. "Night, my little indian." She said softly, kissing his forehead, he yawned and his eyes fluttered shut, she moved to John, where she kissed his forehead. "Good night, my little british soldier." She teased, tucking him in, he smiled and rolled over._

_She stood in front of Wendy and hugged her, "Never do that again." She whispered as they hugged, Wendy nodded and lied down, eyes closing. And finally, Anne walked to Bae's bed, where she used her thumb to move the bangs from his forehead and kiss it. "Thank you, Bae." She whispered happily. He nodded, "You're welcome, Anne." Suddenly, the lights were extinguished. "Wendy? Was that you?" Anne asked, the other lights went out. "No." the three eldest whispered in unison. The fire went out. "Bae. . . Anne. . ." Michael said, voice shaky. "Don't be frightened," they said in unison as Nana barked. "The shadow-- he's here!" Bae said, standing up and banging the croquet club he had in his hands. The windows rattled and then was pushed open with a loud woosh. "Get in the crawlspace!" Anne barked her orders, shoving the three in to the crawlspace. There was no time, nor room for Anne to get inside. The shadow gabbed her wrist. "Bae!" she yelled._

_The shadow held it's hand out to Michael. He looked to Anne, who was shaking her head furiously, but he did not listen. "Don't do it! Don't go with him!" Wendy yelled, Bae ran towards them. "Michael!" He pushed Michael gently away from the shadow and stepped up, "Michael, step back." He demanded, as the shadow rose p higher, Anne kicked and screamed, but to no avail. "You want him! Take me instead." Bae said. "Bae no!" Wendy yelled, jumping from the crawl space. "But you have to promise never to bother this family again."_

_"Bae you can't!"_

_"I won't let magic destroy this family! This is the only way, you have to let me go!"_

_"It's already got Anne!" yelled Wendy._

_Wendy shook her head but the shadow was already reaching for Bae, who took his hand. "Thank you, Wendy, for making me part of your family." Wendy held his hand, and whimpered when his sweaty palm slipped from hers. Nana barked, "Bae!" Wendy screamed, hoping to grab his leg, but they were already out the window. "Bae! Anne!" Wendy, John and Michael ran to the window, watching the three fly away. Flying wasn't nearly as fun as Anne thought it would. The psychotic shadow took all of the twists and turns it could find, dodging smoking chimneys and animals, Bae screamed, while Anne cried. "Uhh!" He yelled as the shadow jerked upwards. "Shit!" Anne cursed as one of her slippers fell to the ground a hundred feet below. "Let me go!" She cursed, she reached for Bae's hand and grasped it hard as they took off in the north star._

 

_The shadow held on to them both, Bae by the scruff of his collar, and Anne by the hair. The distorted voices were enough to make anyone go insane. "Neverland?" Anne said. "No! You're not taking us there!" They screamed as Bae reached in to his pocket and struck a match. The shadow howled and dropped them. "Bae!" Anne screamed, tears falling again as she reached out her hand. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as they fell._

_Down._

_Down._

_Down._

_Splash._

_The shadow flew and searched for them, but did not succeed. It flew away towards land. Bae and Anne surfaced, Bae floating face down, Annd swam over, water mixing with tears. "Bae, oh no no no no!" She muttered, trying to flip him over. A light shined on them, and the sound of bells clanked. Oh no. . . Anne thought. Pirates. They threw a rope out, and Anne attached it to them both, a man shouted something at them, but no one could hear. The ringing in Anne's ear was intense, she could think of nothing but saving Bae, and getting out of the freezing cold water._

_They pulled them aboard, Bae crashing on to the deck floor and Anne following. "Shit!" She cursed as he groaned, coughing up water. "Look what we got us 'ere, lads." said a voice from somewhere on the ship. "It's a liddol lass and her playmate." Bae and Anne looked up, "Pirates." Anne whimpered, "Good lad." Said a voice. The same voice. "Get the sea out of your lungs, both of you." They both looked up, "Who are you?" Anne whimpered._

_"The name's Hook. Captain Hook."_

 

 

 


End file.
